


Marked.

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel forms a <em>profound bond</em> with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked.

The hand on his back burned, as if it was searing into his flesh. Gabriel had always left marks in his skin. Normally bruises from his grip or teeth grooves from trying to muffle his shouts by biting Sam's neck or shoulder.  
  
But this? This burned. Sam couldn’t lie though; he did enjoy the pain of the hands burning his skin along with the feeling of Gabriel contracting around his length. The short gasps of air that was being pulled from his lungs, causing Gabriel to make these soft keening noises, were pretty distracting too.  
  
“Sa-Sam..close your eyes..Please, now.” Gabriel all but cried. Sam let his eyes slip shut as his orgasm racked his body, causing his hips to stutter and his breathing to hitch. His hand gripped his lover’s nearly spent member a little tighter, moaning softly as Gabriel arched into the touch more.  
  
Even though his eyes were shut tightly, he still saw the blinding flash as it slowly faded. He lifted himself off of his archangel from where he had collapsed over him and winced slightly at the slight pain just beneath his shoulder blades.  
  
“Gabe. Gabriel, what just happened?” He asked softly, nuzzling against the smaller man’s neck.  
  
“I- my Grace slipped. I didn’t mean for it to. I tried to hold back but, I couldn’t..” He gasped softly, tilting his head back a little, allowing Sam more room to his neck. His hands trailed down his lover’s back, running over the raised marks of his hand prints that where now seared into Sam’s back. “I-I marked you..I really didn’t mean for it to happen.”  
  
Sam felt himself shiver slightly as Gabe’s hands slid over the marks again. He nipped the soft flesh over his angel’s pulse point and chuckled so softly it startled Gabriel a little. Sam lifted his head and smiled fondly.  
  
“What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic revealed to the fanfiction world.


End file.
